Andy's Bio
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: I had Andy write a bio about himself. Take a look at what he says


Andy's Introduction.

ElectricCircuslover: This is Andy James Petals' bio. I like to do things different from everyone. This was for a bio for a contest on DevaintArt, but all my watchers, but a few, ignored my journal entries as usual and I'm not kissing the popular artist's arses just to get somewhere. I'm a nobody on DA. Just a nobody. Sooooo...I'm going to focuse on fanfiction instead. Depression is peaking again. I just don't care any more. I just don't see the point and I'm sick of being alone on DA. Not very many people talk to me at all and I get vertually no human interaction where I live due to my sensitive eyes from the sun. So I'm stuck in my apartment until the sun goes down. But...I'm still helping my friend, Angelshot444 with his story. He's a great friend of mine and I'm also his editor. I'm sorry I'm being ungodly slow at my writings. Just a lot's going on. Now that I'm alone again. I've got all the time in the world to work on 'I Only Want YOUR Bugee Bu' I'll try to get something in soon. Depression's on my ass again and I'm kinda having trouble with a *Person* in my head. Don't want to talk about it. But enjoy. I've fixed this up so I don't think there should be any mistakes on this. ^^

"Okay, Steven has been bugging me to make an introduction for his silly contest and since his drawing of me is, well, a little embarrassing to look at. I'm going to give you a full introduction.

Well, to start it off, I'm Andy James Petals, a Metal-Head who only listen's to 80s metal. Sometimes I'll listen from the 90s and I don't listen today's crap and expect the same words from my older brother, Stitchie, and my younger brother, Shadow. Out of the Big Four, Megadeth would be my most favorite. Stitchie says Metallica is better, but I laugh as I tell him his favorite band is a bunch of sell-outs who tuned down their music. Plus Megadeth has a mascot and they still sound great to this day. We go at it all the time on who's the best in the Big Four. I know Shadow loves Slayer and a little bit of Anthrax, but his most favorite band is W.A.S.P. who are not part of the Big Four, but a credit band too, among many others that shaped 80s metal and were the building blocks of today's music.

Sorry I wondered of. When I talk about music…Well, I'll talk all day about it. Now…I'm the fourth child from my mother, Angel Love Petals and Stitch Romantico Petals, and the only son out of my 16 some siblings that's pink. Figures, right? To be honest with you, I don't even know if the siblings after Stitchie, Spring, Berrie, Shadow, and I are even our siblings at all. They look totally different than us. I mean, Mike and Kixxie look actually like Kixx and the other eight after them look similar or exactly like Mr. Yaarp Sonata. What do I know? I'm only seven years old. I don't know how things work. I feel the same towards Shadow, but he's too great for a brother and his music tastes are perfectly synced with Stitchie and I so what's the point on even bothering to think about it?

Anyways…Yeah…I'm no good at this. Think I'm doing fine. Hmm, okay.

I'm seven years old and I'm as tall as a small plush doll. My appearance is all but enjoyable. I mean, come on! I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING GIRL!!! Sorry, had to yell that out. Sadly, yes, I look like a girl. I'm an identical twin of my sister, Spring Angelina Petals (spits at the nearest wall) and I look actually like my mother, without the big squishy things on her chest. Always wondered what those were. She got mad at me one day when I got them wet with a squirt gun. Sucks being a little kid, it seems like you want to learn about everything you can, and when you try, you get into trouble. Sigh…Girls…I'll never understand them. Aside from that, I'm pink with purple round nails that turn into pink claws when I let them out, a white 'V' on my chest, long antennae coming out of my head with a purple band near the ends, sharp pointy teeth like my o'hana, okay not like my whole o'hana, but I'm pretty sure you get the point that I'm not human, nor do I desire to be human. Though, it would be nice to not get stepped on or have the dog catcher come after you when walking about without my 'disguise.' People are silly. I put on some clothes and I'm no longer a 'dog.' Human's make me laugh, but I'm not any better I guess (shrugging).

Yeah, not hard to figure out what I look like now. Just look for my mother, Angel, and you've basically found my apparancet too, with the exception my body doesn't curve like girls. That's another thing that makes me wonder. How come girls are curvy and boys have like, no shape to them? Reminds me of lamps or vases or something.

As for my powers or abilities or whatever they're called. I'm able to lift five hundred times my own weight which I can't tell you because the retarded weight machine won't even show how much I wiegh. I'm too small and light for it to figure out I'm on it. Makes me mad and I grow so slow. I'm almost the size of Lilo's old guinea pig she used to have before Spring chewed it up. Spring tends to have problem's eating Lilo's pets. She makes such a mess when she eats them and as Experiments and Born Experiments, B-X for short, we have to make sure what we eat is dead or our bodies won't digest it. I won't comment on what happens in the end if we do because it has happened many times. Particularly my mom.

Well…This is awkward….I'm telling you my powers and somehow I've ended up telling you useless irrelevant information instead. Sorry about that.

Back to that. I can lift five hundred times my own weight, stick to flat surfaces with my paws hands, whatever, it's an Experiment thing, except for Gigi though. Like my mom and sisters, Berrie and Spring, I can sing to turn things good. My mom sings us the lullaby every night. She knows another song, but she never wants to tell us it. Makes me a little sad because my mom's singing voice is like heaven to us. As a Metal-Head, my favorite singer is Dave Mustaine. Sorry mom, I love your singing, but I love the thrash guitar even more. Still love you ^^ Aside from that, I've got nothing else other than I have all my father's abilities too. I love seeing things in the dark or looking through my Christmas presents under the tree when I have chance. Santa said not to open presents early, he never said anything about x-ray vision. I can also roll into a ball too. Dad tries to teach us. I'm a pro at it. Stitchie however, always gets stuck in his ball form. It's fun to kick him around. Other than that I don't have any more.

I don't know if Steven told you this, but my brothers and sisters, including myself, are all very allergic to peanuts. If we eat them, we get purple chicken pox things. They're super itchy and highly contagious. My brother, Stitchie, wanted to have a week off from school instead of skipping. He ate some peanut butter and went to school all itchy with purple pimples all over him. He got the whole school sick. It was funny because I didn't get homework for almost 3 weeks. Though, I didn't like being on the news and then Mr. Bubbles came over to talk about the situation. This American Country loves to hide things from the people. Makes me wonder what more they hide other than us (shrugging) I remember being in Area 51 before. There are lots of other aliens and Vic Rattlehead worked there. That's how our family ended up there at one time. Vic found us during his 'vacation.' It was big cover up by the government once again. Whatever, I don't care. I'm still in school, wasting precious music hours behind a desk. Love it when Stitchie shoots spit balls at the teacher or when Shadow makes the chair slide away before the teachers sits on it. School is boring it's our job to make it interesting. Sure we get into trouble all the time at school, but it's still fun no less. Stitchie once put itching powder in Mr. Polsky's school shirt. He likes to keep his other school clothes in a locked closet. Well, he left it open one day and Stitchie put itching powder on his suit. That was a blast. He was basically 'dancing' for math that day. I remember at time when I put I sleeping pills in his hot coffee one day. It was like a study hall and best of all we didn't get any homework too. Shadow does funny things too. Sometimes when Mr. Polsky takes a bite out of his sandwich it'll turn into plastic or when he takes a bite out of his chicken sandwich, the sandwich will make all kinds of funny animal noises. Have you have you ever heard a chicken sandwich 'moo' to you? Poor Mr. Polsky. Boring math teacher, great prank target. Well, we've established that I'm a trouble maker like my brothers. Berrie is a little 'yes' and 'no.' Spring's boring and sticks to the rules. BORING!!!

A lot of time I'm misunderstood among people, human and not. I'm often mixed up with my sister, Spring. Even my mom gets us wrong. Makes me so darn mad. People think I'm a girl puppy, adults find it humorous to put bows at the end of my antennae, or mom will think it's cute when she tries to get me to play house with Spring. It's boring! I'm very temperamental about the whole idea. But I am what I am. And I don't play with girly dolls. I prefer my cowboys and Indians plastic toys. I sometimes have a problem chewing on them. It's a fetish. Just like Shadow's obsession with tails. He loves them very much for some reason. Kinda creeps me out and the only person that would let him would be Mrs. Belle Sonata and mom. Dad absolutely hates it when you touch his tail. Then again, I think we all feel that way too. Just feels weird, maybe because it's close to our butts or something? (shrugging) I don't know it just feels strange.

Hmm, totally off track yet again. Anyways, I listen to metal music all day and I love to play with my drum set my mom bought me. I have a guitar too, but I like Stitchie's better. Shadow turned his into a skeleton version. It's wicked on how it looks and the skills he has to play it. I have high hopes for him. But yeah, I love my drumset. I'm more of a drummer than a guitarist, but I do play. We're quite good. Though, mom and dad hates our kind of music. All well, I don't like Elvis or disco at all. Country suck it and rap is crap. As the great Dee Snider says, 'If it ain't metal…IT'S CRAP!!' Our battle-cry, lol. I don't watch much television. When you have a full house, TV is like a fight for survival at times. It's funny. We're usually outside a lot. Playing soccer with Spring, even if the soccer ball is bigger than us, egg the neighbor's house, have mud ball fights, wrestle, play fights, tag, all kinds of stuff. I like to play my game cube sometimes, but I prefer the X Box 360. I like to mess around with Spring's files. Stitchie does the same. Sometimes the stupid things we do are more of a blast then the games we play together. Makes me mad that Stitchie beat Resident Evil 5 before me, but don't tell him that I deleted his profile and made a double of it. Yeah, simple stuff like that is fun.

I'm not a big fan of reading and writing, and my version of art is macaroni blobs. It's fun and the best part is eating it with the paper. I don't like math, I don't like school other than the pranks we do, definitely don't like being called a girl. If you do, I will rip off your tongue and force it into your ear if I so much hear it. Not a fan of the dog catchers or the shots we get because we're 'dogs,' I dislike my sister, Spring, but I have no choice to love her too because she's my sister. Spring's for sale for a few bucks, FREE SHIPPING!!! I love Nani's credit card, don't like it when she finds out about me using her credit card. I learn quick, it's a perk for being a son of a awesome experiment. Don't tell dad, but I think Experiment 627, the name Stitchie gave him was, Red. I think Red sounds good, beings he's got red fur. Anyways, I think Red is better than dad, but Shadow is better than Red. Though, Shadow does scare me sometimes. If he gets too mad or depressed he turns into a giant monster. Okay, when you're a size of a plush toy, you think everything is big, but Shadow gets just as tall as Gantu. He reminds me of a giant alligator with spikes all over his body with massive wings, really cool horns. However, Shadow can't control himself and the only person who can calm him down is mom. Without her, he could destroy the planet or something and not even know it until he was back to normal. I know he sleeps a lot after he's normal again.  
I love my little bro. Okay all of us are ten or fifteen minutes apart, but as siblings, we still love one another and I think that's most important. I love my whole family, even my sis, Spring, even if she is a tattle-tale and a miss goody-two-shoes. Well, I think I've covered everything I could say. Good luck at drawing me. At least I'll have a better looking picture. Take care"


End file.
